


Młodzi Bogowie

by Imgeniush



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M, Prequel, Translation
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-21
Updated: 2017-10-21
Packaged: 2019-01-20 22:37:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,152
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12443259
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Imgeniush/pseuds/Imgeniush
Summary: Will Solace nie wierzył w przeznaczenie. Nie wierzył w bratnie dusze. Nie wierzył też w to, że po dzisiejszej nocy kiedykolwiek zobaczy tego faceta. Ale wierzył w pożądanie, gorąc w brzuchu i fakt, że z tego musi wyjść coś więcej. Will nie wiedział, co to było, ale coś niewytłumaczalnego przyciągało go do tego nieznajomego i, Jezus Maria, Will po prostu chciał przyprzeć go do ściany i całować, aż obaj zapomną jak się nazywają.





	Młodzi Bogowie

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Young Gods](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5732128) by [nikkiRA](https://archiveofourown.org/users/nikkiRA/pseuds/nikkiRA). 



Musimy ustalić sobie jedno – Nico nigdy nie przychodził tutaj z intencją pieprzenia się. Szczerze powiedziawszy, to nie lubił nawet imprez, a od czasów Tej Strasznej I Wielkiej Opryszczki na drugim roku (kto pomyślałby, że pryszcze mogą pojawiać się tak nisko?) drastycznie zmniejszył liczbę nieznajomych, z którymi pieprzył się po pijaku. Więc, gdy Jason zaciągnął go na pierwszą imprezę braci Stoll w tym roku, nie planował spędzenia z kimś nocy. Planował się jedynie bardzo i haniebnie upić. Bez żadnego konkretnego powodu, tylko dlatego, bo ludzie tak po prostu robili. Studia rządziły się swoimi prawami i tak jak powiedział Hazel (zanim kategorycznie zakazał jej według nich postępować): studia wymagały dużej ilości picia, nawet jeżeli alkohol smakował okropnie i pozostawiał cię z wielkim kacem następnego ranka, a także angażował cię w niezliczone jednonocne pierdolenia, ktore kończyły się poranną nienawiścią do samego siebie i wcale nie wpływały na twoje zakochanie w najlepszym przyjacielu.

Hej, przecież nie mówił, że są to dobre prawa.

* * *

Z drugiej strony, Will Solace nigdy nie robił żadnej z tych rzeczy. Will Solace nie lubił imprez; Will Solace nie lubił alkoholu, naprawdę (jak wierzył, życie było zbyt krótkie, żeby marnować je na picie czegoś, co nawet dobrze nie smakuje), więc nie do końca wiedział, dlaczego stał tutaj z braćmi Stoll. Pewnie dlatego, bo znali się od czasów liceum, chociaż nigdy nie wybaczył im jaszczurki wrzuconej do spodni w dziewiątej klasie.

Ale ciągle miał w swojej głowie bardzo, bardzo żywy obraz Katie Gardner, trzymającej go za rękę i mówiącej mu to, co od wielu miesięcy wiedzieli, że nadchodzi. Bo przecież to nie działa, zasługujesz na coś lepszego i oboje wiedzieliśmy, że to się stanie i przepraszam. No dobra, ale pozostaje jedna rzecz – nie był aż tak bardzo załamany z powodu ich rozstania. Zakochał się w Katie Gardner jakieś sześć miesięcy temu (jeżeli w ogóle ją kochał) i podobała mu się ta rutyna, możliwość nazywania jej swoją dziewczyną, nawet jeżeli nie uprawiali seksu od ponad trzech miesięcy i bardzo rzadko się całowali. Ale Will wiedział, że powinien być wkurzony po rozstaniu, więc Lou Ellen zaciągnęła go do Stollów i wręcz zawodowo zrobiła mu drinka, który smakował jak sok pomarańczowy, bez wódki. Chociaż wiedział, po tym jak pokój zaczynał się chwiać i rozmazywać, że jednak wódka była tam na pewno.

W końcu, obraz zrywającej z nim Katie Gardner zaczął stawać się coraz bardziej i bardziej mglisty, ale będąc szczerym, mogło to zależeć od tego, że wszystko stawało się coraz bardziej mgliste, zamazane i potrójne.

Hej, to nie jego wina, że się upił. Po prostu mało ważył.

* * *

Nico zajął sobie bardzo miłe, bardzo wygodne miejsce obok ściany, które niestety straciło swój urok, gdy siedzący obok Piper i Jason zaczęli się obściskiwać.

– Musicie?

Nie usłyszeli go. Całowali się zbyt głośno. Prawdę powiedziawszy, było to dość obrzydliwe, ale mógł im to wybaczyć, jako, że robili to tylko wtedy, gdy wlali w siebie za dużo alkoholu.

W końcu znalazł ich Leo, potykając się i biorąc kubeczek z ręki Nico. Napił się łyka, poczerwieniał na twarzy i zaczął kaszleć wystarczająco głośno, żeby Piper odsunęła się od Jasona i upewniła, że Latynos ciągle żyje. Taka była troskliwa.

– Cholera jasna, di Angelo, jak ty to możesz pić?

Uniósł brew.

– Powoli – powiedział, zabierając mu kubeczek.

– Robią to całą noc? – zapytał Leo, dołączając do jego miejsca przy ścianie i wskazując na Piper i Jasona.

– A jak myślisz, dlaczego piję coś tak mocnego? – odpowiedział Nico, podnosząc swój kubek. Leo wyszczerzył zęby w uśmiechu.

– Prawie jak w liceum, no nie?

Nico musiał się napić. Więcej.

* * *

Will zgubił Lou Ellen. To nie byłby aż taki wielki problem, ale zgubił też Cecila. Pewnie się gdzieś kłócili. Albo o coś się zakładali. Czy ludzie robią zakłady na imprezach?

Był odrobinę zirytowany. To nie był jeden z punktów planu. Plan polegał na upiciu się – tak mocno jak w jedenastej klasie w Dzień Świętego Patryka czego, jak przysięgał, z jedną ręką na Biblii, a drugą w powietrzu, nigdy więcej sobie nie zrobi, ale jednak tutaj był. Will miał się upić i Lou Ellen miała się upić, a Cecil miał się trochę upić i pilnować, żeby nie zrobili czegoś głupiego, jak na przykład przypadkowe wciąganie kokainy, czy obściskiwanie się (Will nienawidził Dnia Świętego Patryka – ze względu na obściskiwanie się z Lou Ellen, a nie kokainę. Tak tylko mówi). Ale jednak był tutaj, bardzo pijany i Lou Ellen też pewnie była pijana, a Cecil pijany jednie w połowie, tak jak planowali, z wyjątkiem tego, że Will został sam, a to zdecydowanie nie był punkt planu.

Ktoś wcisnął mu do ręki kieliszek i przyjął go myśląc, w ten dziwny sposób, w który myślą pijani ludzie, że tym sposobem zrani Lou Ellen, chociaż jasne było, że tego nie zrobi. Całkiem prawdopodobne, że to Lou Ellen podała mu drinka.

Picie wódki było o wiele łatwiejsze, gdy było się pijanym. Nie paliły wtedy aż tak bardzo. I właśnie na tym polegał ich problem. Wódka miała palić w gardło, co zapewniło ci, że nie wypijesz jej za dużo.

Odłożył kieliszek na stół i zdecydował, że poszuka Lou Ellen.

* * *

Nico i Leo grali w śmieszną grę zwaną „zobaczmy, jak wiele rzeczy możemy rzucić w Piper i Jasona, zanim przestaną ssać swoje twarze". Jest to gra, którą rozpoczęli w jedenastej klasie – Leo wygrywał sześć do trzech, prawdopodobnie dlatego, bo był o wiele bardziej irytujący, niż Nico kiedykolwiek będzie. Leo podniósł poprzeczkę, próbując podnieść Nico i rzucić nim w całującą się parę, co mogłoby się udać, gdyby Leo był nieco większy, nieco silniejszy i nieco trzeźwiejszy. Ale nie był, więc nieco niezręcznie popchnął Nico za bardzo w lewo, tak, że dość boleśnie wbił się w ramię Piper i upadł prosto pod czyimiś nogami.

– Valdez! – krzyknęła Piper, odkładając w połowie wylanego drinka.

– Tak! Siedem–trzy! – I wtedy zaczął śpiewać okropną wersję „We are the champions!", w której „We", zmienił na „I".

Nico zdał sobie sprawę, że para nóg przed nim nie zmieniła swojego położenia. Podniósł wzrok, żeby zobaczyć spoglądającego na niego z ciekawością chłopaka.

– Cześć – powiedział nieznajomy. Wyglądał na niesamowicie wysokiego, ale mogła to być wina tego, że Nico dosłownie siedział na jego stopach. Nico rzucił w Leo leżący na ziemi pusty kubeczek, raczej nieszkodliwie, bo upadł dobre dwa metry od niego.

Nico poczuł pod swoimi pachami ręce, podnoszące go do góry, a gdy odwrócił się, żeby nawrzeszczeć na nieznajomego za dotykanie go, zobaczył, że był to bardzo wysoki chłopak – ale, co ważniejsze – był też cholernie seksowny.

W sensie, łał.

– Cześć – powtórzył. – Zgubiłem swoich przyjaciół.

– Możesz wziąć moich – powiedział Nico, wskazując na Piper i Jasona, którzy wznowili obściskiwanie się i Leo, który ciągle rzucał w nich różnymi rzeczami. Nieznajomy spojrzał na nich z zaciekawieniem. Później się uśmiechnął i, cholera jasna, Nico był na to zbyt pijany.

– Wyglądają na miłych – powiedział chłopak. Jego słowa były niewyraźne, a oczy bardzo, bardzo niebieskie. W sensie, niepokojąco niebieskie. Cholera jasna, Nico nigdy nie widział oczu w takim kolorze.

– Nie są – wymamrotał Nico. Nos nieznajomego był pokryty piegami. Tego było za wiele dla Nico, szczerze. On jedynie chciał wypadu na miasto. Odrobiny zabawy z przyjaciółmi, a nie Wysokiego–Seksownego–Blondyna uśmiechającego się do niego z góry,

I te piegi. Boże. To było niedorzeczne. I niesprawiedliwe.

 _Jestem na to zbyt pijany_ , powtórzył sobie.

– Na co? – zapytał WSB (wysoki, seksowny blondyn), a Nico zdał sobie sprawę, że powiedział to na głos. Ups.

– Na... – Nico wskazał na nie niego – Na to wszystko. Piegi.

– Piegi?

– No wiesz – odpowiedział niecierpliwie. I wtedy – naprawdę, nie ma pojęcia jak bardzo musiał być pijany – wyciągnął rękę i puknął WSB za nos. No cóż, może nie dosłownie, bo przez przypadek uderzył go w lewy policzek, a jego palec niezręcznie złapały powietrze, ale spróbował ponownie i tym razem dźgnął WBS prosto w nos.

– Piegi.

WBS szczerzył sie do niego. Nico chciał scałować uśmiech z jego twarzy. Ale, Boże, gdyby ktokolwiek miał być poza ligą Nico, to właśnie byłby to ten nieznajomy. Już większe szanse miałby z Percym.

Kurwa, jego myśli nie powinny zmierzać w tym kierunku. To było ściśle Nie Dopuszczalne. Nie mógł myśleć w ten sposób o Percym. Percy był Żonaty. I Hetero. I Ojcem.

Nie był na to wystarczająco pijany.

– Pa, Piegowaty – wymamrotał, znikając w tłumie, w desperackim poszukiwaniu alkoholu.

Ale nie wydawało mu się, żeby na świecie było wystarczająco dużo wódki, żeby mógł dzięki niej wymazać Percy'ego Jacksona ze swojej głowy.

* * *

Will przeżywał coś w rodzaju kryzysu.

A konkretnie – około ukazania sie pierwszej części Kapitana Ameryki, Will zrozumiał, że być może podobają mu się też faceci, ale nigdy nie było to niczym prawdziwym, namacalnym. Jego zauroczenia w facetach nigdy nie zdawały sie równie rzeczywiste, co te w dziewczynach, prawdopodobnie dlatego, bo nigdy nie wykonywał w ich stronę pierwszego kroku. A więc teoretycznie, Will wiedział, że był bi, ale w praktyce, jedynym aktem, który przeżył z osoba tej samej płci, był sen o Chrisie Evansie, gdy miał siedemnaście lat. Był przerażony, naprawdę. To było dla niego kompletnie nowe, a dalsze umawianie się z dziewczynami, z małą wiedzą, że od czasu do czasu czuł też coś do facetów, było bezpieczniejsze. Był szczęśliwy, postępując w ten sposób.

Nie zapytał nieznajomego o imię, częściowo dlatego, że niezbyt radził sobie teraz z imionami. Kurwa, ledwo pamiętał swoje. Gdzieś tam była jeszcze Lou, której imię znał, chociaż miał małą trudność z przypomnieniem sobie, jak wygląda, bo za każdym razem, gdy próbował ją sobie wizualizować, widział ciemne, ciemne oczy i odrobinę przydługie włosy i rękę, która sięgała do jego twarzy i pstrykała go w nos i sposób, w który te usta układały słowo "piegi" i... taaaa. Will zdecydowanie przeżywał teraz kryzys.

W końcu znalazł Cecila, który rozmawiał z jednym z braci Stoll – Will nie był pewien, z którym. Nie był też pewien, czy jest świadomy chociaż połowy tego, co się wokół niego dzieje.

– Cecil – powiedział, obejmując go ramieniem, jakby chłopak był tratwą pośród morza pijanych ludzi.

Zaraz, zaraz.

– Solace! – krzyknął Stoll. Złapał Willa za ramiona i szturchnął go w klatkę piersiową – Pamiętasz tą jaszczurkę w dziewiątej klasie? To było, kurwa, zajebiste!

– Taaa, zajebiste – parsknął Cecil.

– Ciągle chodzisz z Katie Gardner? – zapytał Stoll, poruszając brwiami. Will ciężko przełknął ślinę.

– Nie.

– A więc jest wolna! Świetnie! Ciągle mnie nienawidzi?

– Którym jesteś?

– Connorem.

– Tak.

– A gdybym był Travisem?

– Nienawidzi was obu. Po prostu nie wiedziałem, kim jesteś.

Connor zaśmiał się i ponownie go szturchnął, a Will stwierdził, że musi się napić.

* * *

Jakąś godzinę później Nico ciągle opierał się o ścianę (tym razem inną), a wszystko wokół było podwójne i przyjmowało dziwny odcień zieleni. Nie był pewien, dlaczego. Obserwował trwającą imprezę i był już świadkiem czterech bójek, trzech obściskujących się par, dwóch zrywających ze sobą, a kila razy przed oczami mignął mu WSB.

Nico nie szukał go specjalnie, ale naprawdę trudno było go przegapić, zważywszy na to, że był wysokim seksownym blondynem. Chłopak chyba go nie zauważył – Nico nieźle wtapiał się w tło, a poza tym chłopak wyglądał, jakby kogoś szukał. Raz Nico zobaczył go z dziewczyną trzymającą go za ramię i, nie wiedząc czemu, był z tego powodu dość rozczarowany.

_Nie twoja liga, di Angelo._

Jason i Piper prawdopodobnie ciągle obściskiwali się na drugim końcu pokoju, a Leo gdzieś zniknął. Pewnie próbował poderwać jakąś dziewczynę, albo zbierał się do kupy po próbie poderwania jakiejś dziewczyny. Nico powoli zastanawiał się nad powrotem do domu. Był pijany, ale nie w ten radosny sposób i nie mógł przestać myśleć o tych piegach i oczach koloru nieba i o tym jak bardzo chciał wrócić z WSB do domu.

Naprawdę powinien przestać pragnąć heteroseksualnych facetów.

* * *

– Wykonaj pierwszy krok – powiedziała Lou Ellen. Zaśmiał się. To było po prostu niedorzeczne. Nie ma mowy, żeby to zrobił.

– Wykonaj pierwszy krok – powiedziała Lou Ellen, dwa kieliszki później i... dobra, okej. To brzmiało dość dobrze i logicznie.

Odnalazł wzrokiem opierającego się o ścianę chłopaka, obserwującego imprezę z wyraźną niechęcią. Wyglądał obłędnie, naprawdę. Pociągał Willa w sposób, którego nigdy nie doświadczył, ani do chłopaka, ani dziewczyny. Zastanawiał się, czy całowanie faceta aż tak bardzo różni się od całowania dziewczyny. Zastanawiał się, czy się dowie, czy może nieznajomy każe mu się po prostu odpierdolić.

Lou Ellen popchnęła go do przodu i wpadł na ścianę obok chłopaka, który, zaskoczony, podniósł na niego wzrok.

– Piegowaty – powiedział zdziwiony. Will próbował sobie przypomnieć, jak wykonywało się pierwszy krok. Skąd miał niby wiedzieć, czy ten facet leciał na innych kolesi? Czy istniał jakiś gejowski kod?

– Cześć.

– Cześć.

Will wyszczerzył zęby w uśmiechu.

– Cześć.

Kąciki ust nieznajomego zadrgały. Will uznał to za dobry znak.

– Nie wiem, jak to się robi – powiedział w końcu. Szczerość wydawała się najlepszą taktyką. Nieznajomy zmarszczył brwi.

– Nie wiesz, jak co się robi?

– Pierwszy krok – powiedział Will, niecierpliwie, tak jakby to, co powiedział było oczywiste.

– Właśnie to próbujesz zrobić? – zapytał zaskoczony chłopak. Will skinął głową.

– Nie jestem w tym zbyt dobry.

– Zauważyłem.

– Jestem pijany.

Nieznajomy uśmiechnął się i chociaż był to jedynie lekki grymas, zaparł Willowi dech w piersi. Nie mógł odwrócić wzroku. Ten mały uśmieszek rozjaśniał całą jego twarz i gdy podniósł wzrok, żeby spojrzeć na Willa, jego czy ciągle były ciemne, ale tym razem błyszczały z rozbawienia. Chłopak wyjął kubeczek z alkoholem z rąk Willa i wziął spory łyk.

– Ja też – powiedział. Will myślał, że zaraz umrze na miejscu.

Will Solace nie był impulsywną osobą. Nie był tym typem osoby, która zarywa do ludzi na imprezach. Nie był typem osoby, która zarywa do ludzi na imprezach dwa tygodnie po zerwaniu. I w szczególności, nie był typem osoby, która zarywa do faceta, dwa tygodnie po zerwaniu ze swoją dziewczyną.

Will Solace nie wierzył w przeznaczenie. Nie wierzył w bratnie dusze. Nie wierzył też w to, że po dzisiejszej nocy kiedykolwiek zobaczy tego faceta. Ale wierzył w pożądanie, gorąc w brzuchu i fakt, że z tego musi wyjść coś więcej. Will nie wiedział, co to było, ale coś niewytłumaczalnego przyciągało go do tego nieznajomego i, Jezus Maria, Will po prostu chciał przyprzeć go do ściany i całować, aż obaj zapomną swoich imion (co, biorąc pod uwagę ich sytuację, pewnie nie zajmie aż tak długo).

A więc to właśnie zrobił.

**-.-.-**

Już dawno temu Nico wyrobił sobie przekonanie, że wszechświat go nienawidził.

Mogło to mieć coś wspólnego z nieobecnością jego ojca, martwą siostrą, szyderstwami w szkole i oczami Percy'ego Jacksona, które nawiedzały go we snach. A więc gdy podszedł do niego WSB, oparł się o ścianę, uśmiechnął i powiedział, że nie wie jak wykonać pierwszy krok, Nico pomyślał, że wszechświat sobie z niego drwi.

Ha, ha, ha. Bardzo śmieszne, wszechświecie.

Ale WSB nie wybuchnął śmiechem, nie odsunął się i nie zachowywał jakby był to jakiś żar, chociaż niewątpliwie był, bo ludzie tacy jak WSB nie uśmiechali się w ten sposób do Nico. Ale Nico grał w tę grę, głównie dlatego, bo był pijany. Bo był pijany, a ten facet był cholernie seksowny, a jeśli wszechświat ma zamiar znowu być chujem, to Nico może przynajmniej na tym skorzystać.

Więc gdy WSB przybliżył się i go pocałował, Nico mu pozwolił. Wargi chłopaka były odrobinę spierzchnięte, więc Nico przebiegł po nich językiem. Smakowały jak cynamon i sok pomarańczowy, co powinno być obrzydliwe ale, jakimś cudem, Nico chciał więcej i więcej.

– Will Solace – wydyszał WSB w jego usta, a Nico się to podobało. Podobały mu się te słowa, podobało mu się to imię. – Tak się nazywam.

– Will Solace – powtórzył. – Will Solace.

Will całował go chciwie, szepcząc swoje imię w jego usta. Ich ciała były złączone, a za plecami Nico znajdowała się ściana. Chłopak chciał pocałować każdy centymetr skóry Solace'a, policzyć jego piegi, usłyszeć jak dochodzi.

– Will Solace – wymruczał ponownie. Mógł poczuć uśmiech chłopaka. – Wróć ze mną do domu, Willu Solace.

Will potarł swoimi biodrami o Nico i przybliżył swoje usta do jego ucha.

– Okej – powiedział.

* * *

Droga powrotna z mieszkania Stollów trwała krótko, ale pewnie o wiele dłużej niż powinna, zważywszy na to, że zatrzymywali się i obściskiwali się przy każdej znalezionej powierzchni płaskiej. Gdzieś z tyłu swojej głowy, był świadomy, że nie wiedział nawet jak ten facet ma na imię, że nawet go o to nie zapytał, ale, prawdę mówiąc, miał mały problem z zapamiętaniem do czego jeszcze, oprócz ssania szyi nieznajomego, służyły jego usta.

Gdzieś z drugiej strony jego głowy był świadomy, że to mogło się skończyć bardzo źle, w sensie, byciem zamordowanym, ale ta arogancka strona jego mózgu podpowiadała, że prawdopodobnie poradziłby sobie z tym chłopakiem. Za to ta napalona strona jego mózgu krzyczała, że bycie zamordowanym byłoby tego warte. A więc poszedł za nieznajomym kilka bloków dalej, całował tył jego szyi, gdy tamten szukał kluczy, a gdy dotarli do windy, Will był boleśnie, boleśnie twardy. Miał nadzieję, że na nikogo po drodze nie wpadną ale, tak właściwie, to co go to, kurwa, obchodzi? Nic nie miało znaczenia. Nic oprócz przestrzeni dzielącej Willa i jego... randkę? Partnera? Liczyło się też to, jak bardzo chciał pomniejszyć tę powierzchnię, przycisnąć się do ciała chłopaka i pocałować każdy centymetr jego skóry.

Przesunął palcami po bladej i zimnej, bardzo zimnej skórze chłopaka. Will chciał go rozgrzać – gdy nieznajomy kłopotał się z zamkiem w drzwiach, Will wsunął swoje palce za pasek chłopaka i przejechał palcami po jego nagiej skórze.

– To jest bardzo rozpraszające – mruknął czarnowłosy. Jego palce obracały się wokół kluczy, a gdy Will go objął, prawie je upuścił. To była prawdopodobnie najgłupsza rzecz, jaką Will kiedykolwiek zrobił, ale nie chciał przestawać.

W końcu drzwi się otworzyły i Will został mocno wepchnięty do mieszkania, które, jak zauważy jutrzejszego poranka, wyglądało o wiele za drogo jak na mieszkanie studenta. Weszli do sypialni i całowali się przy drzwiach, próbując rozebrać się tak szybko, jak to możliwe, rzucając ubrania na podłogę, chcąc poczuć skórę przy skórze. Dopiero, gdy byli w łóżku, a Will pozostawiał czerwone ślady na udach nieznajomego, przypomniał sobie, jak formuje się słowa.

– Nie przedstawiłeś mi się – powiedział. Poczuł ręce na swojej głowie, lekko ciągnące go za włosy.

– Nico di Angelo – pół powiedział, pół jęknął chłopak.

Will powtórzył jego imię. Jego pijany umysł dostarczył mu wiedzy, że było to włoskie imię.

– Nico di Angelo – wyszeptał. – Nico, Nico, Nico.

Nico szarpnął go za włosy i pociągnął do góry, z powrotem do swoich ust, a ich pocałunki były jak powietrze, jak promienie słońca, jak wszystko, czego Will nie wiedział, że mu brakowało. Ale teraz czuł i wiedział, że pustka w jego sercu to miejsce, które powinno zostać zapełnione przez Nico di Angelo. Will chciał go wszędzie, chciał zapamiętać każdą linię i krzywiznę jego ciała. Will ponownie szepnął imię Nico, a Nico powtórzył jego – ich słowa walczyły w ich ustach, paliły ich skórę. Nico jęknął w jego usta, a ten dźwięk trafił prosto do środka Willa, który po chwili zaczął się o niego ocierać, zębami przygryzając jego dolną wargę. Nico wbił paznokcie w jego plecy, a Will całował jego ciało, coraz niżej, pragnąc po raz kolejny usłyszeć ten dźwięk, wyciągnąć go z niego. Nico jęczał i wił się pod nim, a Will nie pragnął niczego oprócz całowania go do szaleństwa.

Nico wyjęczał jego imię, które brzmiało mu w uszach i był to najpiękniejszy dźwięk, jaki Will kiedykolwiek usłyszał. Będzie śnić o tym dźwięku. I wtedy Nico wyciągnął z niego ten sam dźwięk i chłopak nie był w stanie myśleć już o niczym oprócz jego ust i palców.

* * *

Nico obudził się na słońcu.


End file.
